Starshine
by InBetweenWithAFadingDream
Summary: When the sun goes down the stars come out! It's one month since the Trolls and Bergens made peace and everyone is excited for the big party - well almost everyone. Broppy fluff
1. Chapter 1

It was one of those perfect autumn mornings in Troll village. Leaves were falling and the air was cooler but sunshine and happiness still found its way to every troll. Poppy was brimming with excitement as she sat in the pod of Satin and Chenile, the fashion twins.

"So what do you think ?" they cried in unison as they unveiled a stunning party dress. Poppy stared at it for a second.

"I don't like it...I LOVE IT!" she gasped. "Thank you so much!"

The twins beamed with pride.

"You'll look fantastic in it Poppy!" Satin cooed.

"Can you believe it's been a month already?" Chenile mused.

"Nope feels like just yesterday we were handing out the invitations for The biggest loudest craziest party ever!"

"In other ways it feels like years have gone by so much has changed !"

Poppy smiled and listened quietly to the twins' conversation

"Anyway I can't WAIT for tonight- all work and no play makes Chenile a very dull girl!" The blue fashionista gushed happily.

"You guys have been amazing," Poppy sighed , showing her appreciation for the hard graft the twins had put in.

"Oh well you haven't even seen it all yet!" Satin yelped as she pulled open a closet full of new outfits.

"So these are for the dancers,"

"Oh how pretty, " Poppy grinned, "but I like they aren't too flashy either!"

"We did follow your design Poppy!" Chenile playfully reminded her.

"Well you know Branch is the star and I wouldn't want the lovely ladies upstaging him now would I?"

she retorted with a flutter of her eye lashes as the twins giggled.

"Speaking of Branch , can I see his costume? Did he love it?"

Satin and Chenile exchanged glances.

"What was that look for?" Poppy demanded to know, placing her hands on her hips.

"Well it's just ...Branch hasn't been to see us. He hasn't tried it on and any time we've asked him he's said he was busy." Satin explained sadly.

"Yes," continued Chenile, "we've made it as best we can but we can't finish it until he tries it on. Maybe he just doesn't want to wear it."

Poppy couldn't bear the sad looks on the twins' faces. She plastered on her biggest smile and hugged them both tight. "Don't worry girls!" she beamed. "I'm sure he just forgot! You know how crazy busy he's been with the band- I've barely seen him myself lately. I tell you what, I'll head down there now and see if he's home. When I find him I'll send him right up to you ok?"

The twins agreed happily and Poppy went on her way.

As she made her way through troll village stopping briefly to hand out invitations Poppy noted the buzz and excitement that was coming from everyone. She smiled proudly as she listened to the Trolls talk about Branch and how they couldn't wait to hear him sing again.

The fact was Branch had been the talk of Troll Village for a while. Everyone was keen to learn more about the unexpected hero of the pot, the voice in the darkness but Branch was always quick to shrug and point out that all he'd done was sing a song and it was Poppy who'd faced down the Bergens and convinced them to change. Poppy loved the attention and Branch would slink away into the shadows.

It had come as a shock to her then , that Branch had formed a band with a group of trolls Poppy didn't know well. But that was Branch , full of surprises. Some days he was cocky and electric, lighting up any room he walked into - other times shy and reserved, backing away from attention and busying himself behind the scenes.

Poppy had been a little confused at first, after all she'd tried for years to get Branch to open up to her and her friends and he'd always shut them out. But she'd come to realize that Branch needed to find his own way.

Her thoughts were interrupted as a little troll child ran up and pressed his hands on her legs, "true colors true colors! " he cried , "I'm Branch I gave you your colors back Queen Poppy!"

Poppy giggled and scooped the child up for a hug.

"Well thank you 'Branch' , that was very kind of you." She gave the little troll a kiss on the forehead before setting him down again. As he ran back to his friends chanting "sunshine In my pocket" a bittersweet feeling washed over Poppy. All of those children had lost their colours and they weren't much older than Branch would've been when he'd lost his. Now they were running around like it had never happened. And it was all down to him, so how could he say all he'd done was sing a song.

So tonight, Poppy figured Branch deserved to shine and be honoured. And if he really thought all he'd done was sing a song then tonight he should sing every song. Tonight would be fun. It would be great. Everything was as it should be. Now she just had to get Branch to go and see the twins.

Poppy took the key to Branch's trapdoor from out of her hair and slid it into the lock. After descending via the elevator She entered the living area first, leaving a bag of doughnuts and berries on a small table before moving into the bedroom. Branch was asleep in bed curled up on his side under a dark patched up blanket, his vribrant blue hair sticking out. Poppy smiled. He could really use some new decor she thought. He looked so out of place now among the earthy and dark tones of his underground home. The only hint of colour apart from Branch himself was the small "home sweet home" needle point sign that Poppy had given him as a thank you for housing the other trolls.

She approached him softly and nudged his shoulder. "Rise and shine super star," she cooed. Branch's eyes shot open. He jerked awake yelling "Aaaaaaarrrgh BERGEN!" and shoved Poppy off the bed. "Oh my gosh Poppy! I'm so sorry ! " he gasped, clutching the blanket to his bare chest with one hand and extending his other to help her up. "I'm fine" she giggled as she got to her feet,

"I should've known not to sneak up on you like that."

Branch relaxed a bit, "What are doing here anyway - I gave you that key for emergencies."

"Well this is an emergency!" Poppy grinned, flopping on to the bed beside him, "I wanted to see my favourite guy on his big day before everything gets busy and crazy" she explained as she wrapped her arms around his back and placed a kiss on his cheek. Branch returned her embrace before yawning and stretching.

"I was rehearsing late last night I must've over slept- What time is it anyway?"

"It's only 10. "

"10?! Shoot! I was supposed to be up hours ago. Hey pass me those shorts will ya?"

Poppy picked up the tattered, patched up shorts and handed them to Branch. "Actually Branch that's kinda what I'm here for too ."

" My shorts are an emergency?" he gave her a head tilted look as he slipped the offending garment on under the blanket and got out of bed.

"Yeah , well uhm it's just I saw Satin and Chenile earlier and they said you hadn't been to see them for your costume fitting?"

"My what?"

"Your costume. You need to try it on before tonight in case they need alter it."

"Uhm I don't need a costume Poppy " Branch shrugged as he pulled on his leaf vest.

"Of course you do ! You weren't seriously planning on wearing that were you?"

Branch looked down at himself suddenly feeling a bit embarrassed. Poppy instantly felt guilty but tonight was a big night and she wanted Branch to look the part. He was so handsome and yet he just had no idea.

"Listen, what you have on is fine for digging holes and gathering sticks but tonight don't you want to do a little better? Just go and see them, I helped design it. You'll love it I just know you will. Please ? For me?"

"Ok ok I'll go over before my last run through with the dancers." He moaned as he brushed his hair in the mirror. Poppy looked at him in admiration.

"Ooooh Branchy's gonna dance with all the pretty ladies," she teased, causing him to blush a bit.

"Knock it off Poppy half of them are teenagers !" Poppy wrapped her arms around him as he squirmed with embarrassment.

"Aw I know, cutie- I'm just messing with you. Now I got to get going.

Don't forget to have breakfast, I brought you some doughnuts and berries."

"Oh that sounds great I dunno if I could keep anything down though."

"Awww are you feeling nervous?"

"Yea ... I just ... its gonna be weird not having you up there with me ...are you sure you won't join us? There's room in the band for a cow bell you know?" He took her hands playfully.

Poppy bristled for a second before smiling "Nope, tonight I'm just gonna sit back and enjoy the show. You'll be great. Anyway I gotta go hand out the rest of the invitations. I'll see you later, make sure you see Satin and Chenile ok?"

Branch walked her to the door where they shared a quick hug before she left. He watched her walk away for a minute before closing the door. His home suddenly felt empty. He looked at the bag she'd left on the table and put it in a cupboard. He'd eat that later. He had enough to do right now. A costume fitting with Satin and Chenile? He needed that like a hole in the head. He huffed as he thought about how him hanging out and singing with a few other trolls had now become a huge event with costumes, dancers and invitations. But it was what Poppy wanted and who was he to say no?


	2. Chapter 2

Branch stared in bewilderment, shifting his focus intermittently between each twin and the mannequin in between them.

Their eager smiles were starting to fade as he struggled to find anything positive to say about the monstrousity that adorned the troll shaped dummy before him.

The situation was made worse by the fact DJ Suki and Guy Diamond were also there as spectators.

_Say something Branch. Say anything. They worked really hard. Any words at all. _

"Uhm ... and Poppy ... Poppy wants me to wear ..._that_?"

Satin sighed and rolled her eyes "He hates it - why do we bother?!" Chenile just looked at her feet glumly.

Branch felt a stab at his stomach

"No no no," he gasped as he tried his best to sound sincere, "I don't ..._hate_ it ... I mean it's very ..uhm ... it's just not how I see myself? You know? It's a lot more uhm ...it's very different?"

"Well that's the point !" Satin snapped, throwing her hand in the air in exasperation.

"What Satin is trying to say..well look at what you're wearing?" Chenile explained.

Branch put his hands over his chest protectively and felt a slight surge of anger.

"What's so wrong with what I'm wearing anyway ?"

"Where do we start? Leaves? Patches?" Satin sighed as she looked Branch up and down.

"What look are you trying to portray here - beggar, scarecrow ?" Continued Chenile.

"What no! This is camouflage!" Branch gasped, highly affronted.

"Exactly! Tonight you're not some crazy boy afraid and trying to hide away from the Bergens... tonight you're a star! A hero! You need to be seen! You have so much light in you. You deserve to be stunning!" Satin gave a wide smile as she gestured with her hands. "Plus the vest and shorts combo makes you look a lot shorter and stumpier than you actually are! It's SO not flattering!" Chenile nodded enthusiastically. Branch pretended he wasn't hurt by the "crazy " and "stumpy" comments and tried to think logically, they were trying to compliment him ...he thought.

"Ok ...I get where you're coming from but do I really need a cape ...and the headband ?"

"Well the cape was Poppy's idea and the headband is to pull in your big ears of course" Chenile explained matter of factly.

Branch put his hand to his ear and whispered in shock.

"Big ears ...?"

"Oh no sweetheart, we didn't mean it like that - we just have an aesthetic we're going for here. A more streamlined look you know?"

Branch didn't know, in fact he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Look just try it on and see what you think!" If you look awful we won't send you out in it!" Before branch could object they ushered him over to a small side room and pulled a curtain across.

Branch stared at the outfit forlornly. It truly was ridiculous - A hideous deep purple and white plaid jumpsuit with flared ends and a V neck that he estimated would probably reach his navel. The cape was dark pink and covered in glitter. He couldn't wear it, not even for a minute. How could he even dance in it? Everyone would laugh at him.

Poppy would laugh at him. How could she think he'd ever look good in something like that?

He felt the wall of the pod, there had to be a soft spot somewhere. He could sneak out and run away.

Just then the curtain was pulled back. "Hey B are you decent?" He turned to find DJ Suki and Guy Diamond standing there and greeted them with a guilty smile. "Ok what's going on in here, buster?!" Suki asked as she closed the curtain behind her.

"Uhh ..." once again Branch found himself lost for words.

"Look don't worry about the twins, they didn't mean that about your ears ok? They're just excited to dress you up." Guy Diamond explained cheerfully.

Branch sat on the small bench and looked at his feet, ashamed.

"What can I do ... I can't wear that I just can't. But they worked so hard on it - how can I walk out there and tell them 'no'?"

"Look, it'll be ok.. don't you want to even try it ? Maybe it won't be as bad as you think." Suki sat next to him and rubbed his shoulder gently.

Branch shook his head. Guy folded his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"This isn't really about the outfit is it?"

"If I go out there dressed like ..that ...people will expect things from me ... where in ..this ..I'm just ...well you heard them - the village crazy and then I sing and act normal and people are impressed."

Suki And Guy Diamond exchanged sad looks.

Guy Diamond came and sat on the other side of Branch, giving him a small comforting nudge.

"No one thinks you're crazy ...uh anymore "

Branch got to his feet and began to pace back and forth.

"But What if I forget all the words?

What if I can't hit the notes,

What if I miss a cue,

What if I freak out and run off stage

What am I going to do?

I can't do this can I ... I don't know why I thought I could, I don't belong here. I'm just gonna have to tell them, tell Poppy I can't!

"Ok ok ok just stop for a second." Suki ordered, her tone uncharacteristically stern enough to stop Branch's train of despair. "Look honey, I've worked HUNDREDS of these parties and YES things go wrong but you know what you just smile and pick up again ok? Everyone there tonight is there to have fun- they're there to celebrate not judge you or criticise."

"But what if-" Branch protested again but Suki stopped him.

"Ok - You forget the words , make up new ones or get the crowd and your backing singers to sing with you! Can't hit a note - sing a different one!"

"If you miss a cue the band will give you another one- that's why they're there. " Guy Diamond added.

"And if you freak out and run off stage then I'll take over and drop the sickest beats ever " Suki said with a huge smile.

"And I'll run on and dance and keep everyone moving. See now that's that all solved ok?" Guy Diamond patted his hand.

"Branch you're a natural, you have one of the most amazing voices in the village and you've got the moves. You've done the work, you've put in the hours , you have a great band and backup and all you need to do is get up there and enjoy yourself like you do when you dance with Poppy. You can do this, we know you can and you know you can! "

"Ok. You're right ...I can do it - I'll try." Branch sighed nervously before taking a deep breath. "So what do I do about ... that?" he pondered gesturing to the outfit. "I couldn't even dance in it."

"We'll just tell them it's not right for dancing. Then their feelings won't be hurt." Suki shrugged.

"But will I be ok wearing this? Will people just think I'm some crazy tramp who gatecrashed the big party?"

Guy Diamond suddenly clapped his hands.

"I have the perfect solution! Suki my dear - avert your eyes! Branch - take off all your clothes. I'll glitter you up and teach you how to strut!"

Branch gaped in shock.

Guy reached over and closed the stunned blue troll's mouth.

"Come on I haven't got all day, get naked - now! The twins won't be able to argue with it! Believe me they gave up trying to dress me years ago. Why are you still sitting there - strip and close your eyes!"

Suddenly Branch did something no one expected - he burst into laughter.

"Oh man you really had me there - " he cackled before taking in the glitter troll's unimpressed look. "Oh you weren't kidding ...uhh look no disrespect to your uhh ...way of life ...but I don't think it's really me is it?"

Guy pouted and looked Branch up and down. "Hmm you're right - you couldn't pull this off anyway . Maybe another time when you're feeling a bit braver " he grinned with a wink. "Ok come on let's go talk to the ladies!"

Branch followed DJ Suki and Guy Diamond out of the room and back into the main chamber of the pod.

"Listen I'm so sorry " he began

"No. " Satin stopped him. "We're sorry. We shouldn't have put pressure on you like that. We were just really excited that you were finally going to wear one of our designs."

"Yeah- plus we heard pretty much every word you guys said in there." Chenile added. "So it's ok, we understand."

Branch felt relieved. "Thanks so much for ..wait... what did you mean 'finally'?"

The twins exchanged glances.

"Well it's just ..we've made you clothes before ..." Satin replied.

"You did? But why?"

"Yeah we used to think that one day you'd want to go to Poppy's party and you'd ask us for help." Chenile shrugged.

"I had no idea . I'm so sorry."

"It's ok, we had fun with it ..you were such a ...unique...colour it was a good learning experience. "

"Yea it makes it easier to come up with styles for the Bergens too"

Branch gave a shy smile, he wasn't really sure what to do with this new information.

"Hey ..do you still have them?" Asked Suki breaking the silence.

The twins nodded and hurried to another room. When they returned they were carrying a box with "scraps" written on it. "We keep everything in case it can be used again." The pink twin explained. "Pfffft Hoarders!" Smirked Branch. They opened the box and Suki started to rummage through it.

"I have an idea ... ah here's the one I'm thinking of!" She pulled out a silvery vest and shorts, very similar in style to what Branch already had only shorter and much lighter.

"Oh oh!" Chenile said excitedly "Remember we made that one for Poppy's 'Moonlight Madness' party a few years ago. " Satin turned to Branch and held the fabric to his arm. "I think it'll suit his new colours perfectly!"

"So Branch?" Suki asked "what do you think?"

"Uhh yeah it looks comfortable I guess"

"And it's stylish without being too flashy"

"With just the right amount of glitter ...for you." Quipped Guy Diamond.

"Ok go try it on!" squealed the twins in a rare moment of unison as they once again stuffed Branch back into the dressing room.

A few tense moments passed before Branch re-emerged and twins' faces instantly lit up. He was stunning. Totally unrecognisable from the grey crazy Troll who ran around the village screaming about the Bergens.

"Oh Branch you look-"

"Actually uhh..."

The twins smiles disappeared in a second.

"No no it's good I really like it" Branch did his best to reassure them. "It's a just a little big that's all " he gestured to where he was holding up his shorts.

Satin and Chenile exchanged glances before running a

measuring tape around his waist.

"Ok , no problem! We can take this in for you and it'll be the perfect costume! Now just a headband !" Satin dug in the box, pulled out a length of glittery fabric and wrapped it around branch's forehead pulling his ears in closer to his head.

"Ow ok - again with the headbands!" he groaned.

Suddenly Guy leaned over and removed the headband, instead tying it in a bow tie around Branch's neck.

"That's it! " the four trolls gasped.

"Uhh thanks" Branch blushed as each twin placed kisses on his cheeks simultaneously.

*****short chapter sorry! *** **


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Everyone who has asked for Chapter 3 , im so so so sorry!

the truth is I wrote it with the rest of the story waaaaay back before the Holiday Special came out. But since then how i feel about the franchise and the characters has really changed and even though I tried to rewrite it last year the story just doesn't seem right or good and the characters not true to how they act on screen.

HOWEVER! Ive decided that I will try and finish it up and post it and hopefully some of you will still enjoy it. Thank you all for your support and patience and once again I am so soorry


End file.
